Glimmer And Clove Modern Times LEMONS
by Cato and Hunger- game girls
Summary: Glimmer and Clove become friends and LEMONS happend


Glim's Pov

Ahhh new girl in school and I need to find some friends. Anyways I wore a strapless nude pink tight glitter dress with matching heels. I was parking my car in the car lot and went off to the secretary office for class schedule. I was running late because of getting lost and my damn locker won't open. So after my locker finally opens I got my things ready for second class since is useless to go to first period now. Just as I close my locker there was a pretty but deadly girl walk down the hallway with black sunglass on her face, high ponytail, diamond chandelier earrings, black studded cropped jacket, black tank top, dark ripped jeans with black combat boots. _Damn she hot ..._thought Glimmer. Oh no time to get to class. She have Chemistry class but the girl she saw earlier is going the same way as her. In class that girl had bunch of boys around her.

_Time Skipped to lunch_...

Glimmer got her lunchand went to look for a seat. The girl earlier in the hallway ask her to come sit with her and her popular friends. "H. Whats your name? My name is Clove." _Clove so that's the name of the cute girl_ " My name is Glimmer and nice to meet you." "Likewise."

After lunch they had a class together again

Clo's Pov

So the new girl in school seems nice and after lunch they had in class together. They head over to Biology class and I gave Glimmer my phone number. Glimmer gave me a confused look so I told her " you seem nicwoos I thought we can be friends plus I having a party at my house this Saturday so I hope to see you there and we can have fun." "Ok I sure show up. Will be nice to make so friends"

Glims

school went on till Saturday and she woke up at 6 to call Clo and ask where is the party and what time. Luckily Clo was already up. She wrote down the address and time and chat a few more mins and hung up. Glimmer went to a salon to get her nails done, went home to her huge mansion aher back to her party dress closet. She pick a white glittery strapless dress and pick a black and white rhinestones belt with black heels. She did her smokey eyes and did some eyes enlarging effect with makeup she check her nails to make sure it matches and accessories herself. She got ready and went off.

Clo

this is a friends party and I invited Foxface, Glimmer, Katniss, Annie, Prim, Rue,Madge, Cato, Marvel, Thresh, Finnick, Rory, and Gale.

I dress in a black high-low dress meaning the front is shorter and back is longer. The dress was skin-tight so it hugs my perfect hot curves. Anyways there will be Vodka and alcohol and so needa prepared so condoms in case of hangovers. Foxface with Marvi. , Katniss and Cato, Annie and Finnick,Rory and Prim, Rue and Thresh, Madge with Gale and Glimmer and me are alone well we do makeovers and girls fun.

skip time to party... Still Clo

everyone arrived and was getting wasted. I drank 7 shots and hakf bottle of vodka so I pretty drunk and dizzy right now. I saw Glimmer approached me just now and he also look pretty drunk, great drunk talk

Glim

I approach Clove and saw her dress hugs her curves. She boobs are like G cups and they spilling over. _Oh how I wish to fuck her not that i didn't do anyone's else. They don't fuck me I fuck them but I feel something for that sexy girl.__** "Clovvee" I slurred and and smash my lips against hers tasting her breath.**_

_**Clo**_

_**Glimmer just kiss me! Oh well we just gonna have some fun the I gonna tease her. She plunged back in for another as the kiss deepened. Glimmer had never been kissed by a girl, so she let Clove take the lead. She opened her mouth slightly to wonder if she wanted to take it further, and sure enough, her tongue slithered in, dancing around Glimmer's in a wanting way. Glimmer had closed her eyes again and then felt a hand on her breast. She moaned into the kiss and Clove started to massage it, the nipples already erect in the cold air. She reached her other hand to fondle the left breast as Glimmer wrapped her hands around her hips. Clove pulled away and kissed her neck, then reached her hand up Glimmer's shirt to rub her breasts through her large bra. Glimmer arched her back and moaned as Clove smirked. She suddenly slipped a hand under her bra to pinch and pull the rosy nipples. Glimmer put her hands on Clove's G cups nipples and starts to rub them she then took off Clove's dress and tight D bras so they be sem spiling out . Glimmer licked Clove's nipples and popped one in her mouth and start sucking like a starving child. They each took off each others throngs and throw them away randomly in Clove's room. Clove cups Glimmer's womanhood in her right hand and She ran her fingers along the shaved sensitivity, then started flicking her clit back and forth. "Clove , moans, Clove I need you to do me. I need to come!" Glimmer whispered. Clove grinned back up at her and slowly leaned down to put her head between Glimmer's legs. Glimmer sat in suspense, waiting for the moment. She felt the warm tongue between her legs and she gasped aloud. Clove painted a picture with her tongue for what seemed like hours, then traced back up her body to her mouth. Glimmer gladly accepted the warm mouth, then she felt fingers creeping down her shoved a finger up her tight pussy and Glimmer opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Clove slowly wiggled another digit into her entrance as Glimmer held onto Clove's huge breasts for dear life. She pushed Clove away, who had a sad and lust look on her face. Then Glimmer smiled. "My turn." Clove grinned back and let Glimmer do the work massaged the girls tits, big for her age, with pleasure. Clove seemed to be enjoying it, pulled off the bra over her head, then Clove got up and laid Glimmer down. She then put her hands against the wall and let her full, bouncy breasts hang over Glimmer's aching face. She reached up with her mouth and grasped a nipple. She ran her teeth over it as Clove moaned in pleasure. Glimmer, I need you to touch me." She gladly did, running her fingers in circles around Clove's entrance, enthralled by the pleasure she felt. She reached down to lick her wet pussy, when Clove uttered a wail. "Glimmer, I'm going to come." Glimmer continued licking until Clove sighed and let a waterfall of juices utter from herself. It was a peculiar taste, but had a heavenly after-flavor.**_


End file.
